


All The Stars (Starker Valentine 2019)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Starker Valentine 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Después de seis meses, Peter habla por primera vez con un tipo que ve siempre en el autobús de camino a la escuela. No conversan por mucho tiempo pero las pocas palabras intercambiadas hacen que algo se estremezca en el corazón del muchacho.Fanfic que forma parte de las maravillas publicadas para el especialStarker Valentine 2019:3





	1. Primera charla

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber , Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**
> 
>  
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

**Prompt elegido:** Fluff, primera vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Miércoles, 7:15 de la mañana. Bostezó. El conductor le sonrió e hizo exactamente lo mismo que él.

El muchacho se sentó en el único asiento libre en medio del autobús. Dos cuadras más tarde, el mismo tipo que siempre veía a esa hora, subió.

Él siempre hacía su trayecto de pie y se dormía. Cuando bostezaba, él hacía lo mismo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, sonreían por lo contagiosos que eran los bostezos del otro.

El primero, un estudiante de secundaria en su último llamado Peter. El otro tipo aparentemente tenía algún trabajo en una oficina a juzgar por cómo estaba vestido.

—Hola —cuando hablaron por primera vez fue el peor día para Peter. Estaba escuchando música sin intención alguna de hablar con nadie, pero ahí estaba él, tocando apenas su pie con el suyo para llamar su atención. Así que levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja. Estaba por ser grosero, pero su sonrisa lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Apagó la música, se quitó los auriculares y volvió a mirarlo.

—Hola…

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—No, no… Para nada.

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte. Es que esto… es raro…

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno… No nos conocemos, pero —la mujer sentada detrás de Peter observó al otro tipo con una mirada sospechosa. Él le sonrió—. Mi nombre es Tony.

Peter también sonrió. Era realmente raro que siempre se encontraran en el autobús como desde hacía seis meses y nunca se hubieran atrevido a dirigirse la palabra.

—Peter —le dijo el muchacho—. Y finalmente sé tu nombre.

—Bueno, no es un nombre realmente increíble.

—Tampoco el mío —como la conversación se estaba volviendo un fiasco, Peter prefirió ir por preguntas algo cotidianas—. Entonces…, ¿vas al trabajo?

—Sí. Lo odio, pero es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar —Peter pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Tony, pero pensó que quizás haya sido producto de su imaginación. Teniendo en cuenta que esa era su primera charla creyó que sería mal visto preguntar por más detalles al respecto. Y tampoco quería sonar como si fuera un acosador—. ¿Y tú? ¿Adónde vas?

Peter abrió grande los ojos. Sintió cómo el calor se agolpaba sólo sobre sus mejillas. Estaba mirando a Tony, pero dirigió su mirada rápidamente a sus propios pies y le respondió en un suspiro.

—A la escuela…

—¿Qué? Lo siento, no pude oírte.

—A la escuela.

—Ah, ¿así que vas a la escuela?

—Pero estoy en mi último año.

—Ya veo. En realidad, luces mayor —dijo Tony, sonriendo.

—“ _Mierda… Tiene una hermosa sonrisa…_ ”, pensó Peter en el momento justo en que el autobús frenaba bruscamente por culpa de un vehículo que apareció de la nada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tony a Peter, quien asintió. Se las había arreglado para agarrarse del asiento frente a él y evitó así un impacto mayor.

—¿Tú?

—Está todo bien.

—Lo lamento, gente, pero el viaje se termina aquí —dijo el conductor empezando a mostrar señales de furia ante el dueño del vehículo que lo sorprendió.

—¿Estás apurado? —le preguntó Tony a Peter siguiendo sus pasos mientras bajaban del transporte.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —el muchacho se dio cuenta del frío que hacía, por lo que escondió ambas manos en el bolsillo de su buzo.

—¿Qué te parece algo para calentarte? —Peter miró a Tony sorprendido. ¡¿De qué rayos le estaba hablando?!—. Hace frío, ¿no? —agregó, como si hubiera leído la mente del muchacho.

—…Sí…

—Bueno. Vamos. Te pago un taxi así no llegas tarde a la escuela —le dijo, palmeando la espalda de Peter. El muchacho quería sentir esa calidez sobre su cuerpo un poco más.

—“ _¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_ ”, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de esconder sus mejillas color carmesí del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo con sus manos.

 

Con un café.

Así es cómo una buena relación empieza.

 

—Entonces, ¿de qué trabajas? —quiso saber Peter mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y esperaba, junto con Tony, un taxi para él.

—Trabajo en una oficina. Es aburrido. Consejo de primera mano: mejor haz con tu vida lo que tú quieras hacer.

—Voy a hacer lo que quiero hacer. Quisiera estudiar algo que me ayude a mejorar el medio ambiente —le dijo Peter con la vista en el cielo como si estuviera mirando algo que se encontraba más allá de las nubes. Tony se quedó mirándolo. Algo en ese muchacho llamaba poderosamente su atención—. Aunque todavía no tengo muy claro qué.

—Lo harás, Peter —suspiró Tony, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido al no haber podido oírlo.

—Dije que lo harás —repitió Tony con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Muy bien. Ese es tu taxi.

—Oh, gracias —mientras Peter subía al vehículo, Tony le entregó al conductor el dinero suficiente para costear el viaje—. No. ¡Oye! No es necesario.

—Te dije que te pagaría el taxi —le recordó el aludido—. Oye…, ¿cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?

Peter le sonrió.

—Mañana. Misma hora, mismo lugar, supongo.

—Misma hora, mismo lugar —repitió Tony—. Entonces, hasta mañana, Peter.

—Hasta mañana, Tony.

Peter levantó la ventanilla y se quedó inmóvil. Trató de no girarse para ver si Tony seguía ahí, pero lo hizo. Y ahí estaba, y ahí estuvo hasta que lo perdió de vista en medio de la gente y los vehículos.

 

 


	2. Regalos

**Prompt elegido:** Fluff, regalos.

 

* * *

 

 

La misma hora, el mismo lugar.

Pero una situación diferente quizás, teniendo en cuenta que era el Día de San Valentín. Ni Peter había dejado de pensar en Tony, ni Tony en Peter. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, claro está. Después de todo, ¿qué eran? Si apenas llevaban un día de conocerse y, sin embargo, parecía que habían estado esperando la vida entera para encontrarse el uno al otro.

Peter subió al autobús, saludó al chofer, pagó su boleto y se sentó. Dos cuadras más adelante, Tony subió al autobús, saludó al chofer, pagó su boleto y se acercó a Peter.

—Buenos días.

—Buen día.

Peter desvió la mirada cuarenta y siete veces en dos segundos. Se sentía ridículo el no poder sostenerle la mirada sólo para saludarlo.

—Te veo ligero, ¿no tienes clases?

—Sólo tenía que entregar un trabajo, pero mi compañero de grupo lo hará por mí.

—Eso quiere decir que estás libre.

—Básicamente, pero… ¿tú no tienes que ir a trabajar? —le preguntó el muchacho al darse cuenta del usual traje que Tony siempre vestía.

—No, puedo reportarme enfermo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos bajamos de este autobús? —dijo Tony, emocionado. Peter no recordó si le dijo que sí o que no. Él simplemente lo siguió, como si fuera un imán—. No estamos muy lejos de mi casa.

 

La casa de Tony era un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. No era demasiado pequeño, pero tampoco demasiado grande, tenía el espacio ideal para una persona sola. Apenas entraron, él empezó a agarrar la ropa que estaba tirada y la llevó corriendo hasta su cuarto.

—No esperabas personas, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Peter. Él le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Encendieron el televisor, bebieron café, y Tony se peleó varias veces con la estufa nueva que había comprado semanas atrás.

—Juro que suele comportarse.

Peter le sonrió y volvió su vista a la pantalla. En ella, una pareja se besaba luego de haber sido entrevistada por el tema del día.

—Es San Valentín —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada —Tony se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Peter empezó a ponerse algo nervioso—. ¿Me… Me disculpas? Voy a llamar a mi tía. Le dije que iba a pasar a la escuela y volvía, pero debe estar volviéndose loca por no estar atendiendo sus llamadas en casa.

—Seguro. Bajo a comprar algo en la pastelería, ¿te parece?

Peter asintió efusivamente y esperó a que Tony se fuera. May no iba a enojarse –sí por estar en casa de un desconocido, pero, ese era un dato que podía omitir-, sin embargo, le envió un mensaje para que esté tranquila. Lo que le preocupaba más era el extraño sonido de su corazón cada vez que Tony estaba cerca suyo. May le había comentado cómo había conocido a Ben, que había sentido algo parecido a un flechazo, pero no esperaba que a él le ocurriera lo mismo.

—San Valentín —repitió, sintiendo automáticamente sus mejillas ardiendo cuando la imagen de Tony cruzó por su cabeza. La puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso al dueño del lugar. Peter se lo quedó mirando hasta que dejó una pequeña caja de color rojo con un lazo en blanco frente suyo.

—Feliz día —le dijo.

Peter pestañeó varias veces antes de agarrar el paquete entre sus manos y admirarlo con miedo a arruinar el moño que alguien más había armado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Si te lo quedas mirando así, nunca vas a saberlo —bromeó Tony, lanzándose a su lado—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Era una galleta rellena en forma de corazón. De color rojizo, el relleno de color blanco separaba ambos bizcochos. Peter miró a Tony, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Él sólo lo observaba.

—Sé que es… impulsivo… pero lo vi y pensé en ti. No pude hacer nada al respecto. Y nunca antes me había pasado algo así.

—E… Está bien. Te entiendo.

—¿Sí? —Tony suspiró sonoramente y aliviado—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Seguro.

—¿Me das la mitad?

 

Pasó la mañana, la tarde y el indicio de que Peter debía regresar a su hogar fueron los colores rosáceos y violáceos del cielo entrando por la ventana.

Habían hablado de cosas variadas, el dolor de Peter por haber perdido a sus padres y no recordarlo al ser un niño pequeño, y la rabia de Tony de tener un padre controlador –su madre había muerto en un accidente, y su padre superó el duelo con rapidez, aunque Tony siempre veía a su padre acompañado, nunca tuvo la noticia de tener oficialmente una madrastra.

—No importa cuántos años tenga, para él siempre voy a hacer un inútil que nunca va a poder superarse.

—Creo que lo harás —la mirada avellana de Peter brillaba gracias a lo que quedaba de sol que se colaba en la habitación—. Tú me dijiste lo mismo. Y creo que no te diste cuenta, pero era como si te estuvieras hablando a ti mismo. Sé que será difícil, pero sé que lo harás, Tony. Confío en ti.

El aludido miró sorprendido al muchacho.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? —suspiró, acercándose a él y acariciando su nuca para besar su frente con ternura—. Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida.


	3. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que aparentaba ser el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor para Peter, terminó siendo un fiasco.   
> Un quince de febrero, varios años más tarde, quizás, Peter tenga una nueva oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver si la referencia que hay es de su talla :V

Seis meses después de que sus miradas se cruzaran por primera vez, tuvieron su primera charla. Seis meses y un día después, en cierta forma, confesaron que sentían algo por el otro. Seis meses después de eso, sus teléfonos seguían terminando sus días con una carga menor del diez por ciento, y aún así, los mensajes no cesaban. Después de eso, Tony empezó a enviar mensajes con un margen superior de tiempo. Lo que empezó a llegar cada dos días, se volvieron siete, luego semanas, meses. Nada.

Llegó un punto en el que Peter se rindió con él, cambió su número, y aunque el maldito destino hizo que la universidad y los horarios que había elegido le hicieran tomar el mismo autobús donde lo había conocido, al cabo de unos pocos meses, ya había perdido toda esperanza de cruzárselo por ahí.

 

Y ahí estaba, al día siguiente del fatídico San Valentín que seguía haciendo estragos en él aunque hubiera terminado, sentado frente a una de las miles de puertas que se desplegaban a lo largo del pasillo. Era esa puerta frente a la que él debía estar, ¿cierto? El sol que entraba por la ventana le impedía ver la pantalla de su _laptop_ para corroborarlo. Chistó. Se puso de pie para sentarse del lado contrario, con las espaldas apoyadas sobre la pared. Sí, era esa. Volvió a revisar su presentación por última vez. La había ensayado con May hasta el cansancio, y aún así, no estaba seguro ni de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de lo que iba a decir. La misma presentación en cuatro formatos distintos estaba en un disco portátil y en un _pen drive_ en su bolso. Por las dudas. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó. Una compañera suya salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Parker? —uno de sus profesores asomó su cabeza. Peter levantó lentamente su mano desde abajo—. Usted es el siguiente —mientras Peter se incorporaba y cerraba su _laptop_ para llevarla debajo de su brazo, sentía que estaba entrando a un matadero. ¿Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de carrera?—. Puede utilizar aquella mesa para apoyar sus materiales.

—Muchas gracias.

Su maqueta ya estaba siendo examinada por los _jueces_. Mientras tanto, él preparaba su pantalla y se aseguraba que no apareciera nada extraño por error. Se había asegurado de eso diez veces antes, pero, por las dudas, en un momento así, tenía que volver a hacerlo. Suspiró mientras su presentación aparecía proyectada sobre la pared, y los tres pares de ojos lo observaban con expectación. A lo lejos, a Peter le pareció ver a alguien más. Se rumoreaba que alguno o algunos de los proyectos aprobados formarían parte de una nueva empresa que tenía la intención de crear productos amigables con la energía renovable. Pero no pensaba que era cierto, y mucho menos que un ejecutivo de una empresa fuera a oírlo a él.

Felicitaciones, licenciado Parker.

El sujeto de la investigación de Peter fue la energía eólica, con Chicago como la ciudad ideal para instalar una planta procesadora, y de qué forma eso beneficiaría al medio ambiente. Sus oyentes estaban bastante interesados en su presentación.

—Muy bien —dijo uno de los presentes—. Mientras terminas de juntar tus materiales, evaluaremos tu presentación. ¿Usted qué dice, señor Stark?

—No quiero influenciar su decisión, pero sea cual fuere, el señor Parker puede pasar a Stark Industries a firmar un contrato laboral hoy mismo.

Un jodido quince de febrero de, ¿cuántos años? ¿Y aparecía ahí? ¿Escuchando la maldita presentación que decidiría su futuro? Tenía que ser una broma. Peter quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento que se mareaba: gritarle de todo, pedirle explicaciones, salir corriendo de ahí e irse lo más lejos posible. El maldito Tony era el maldito Tony Stark, una de las mentes más brillantes del país, hijo del CEO de Stark Industries, Howard Stark. En ese momento, Peter se replanteó todos los consejos que le había dado cuando intercambiaban mensajes.

—¿Puedo… ausentarme unos momentos? —preguntó Peter a sus profesores.

—Seguro, muchacho. Dile a Smith que entre, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Peter salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar. Seguido por Tony, claro.

—John, eres el siguiente —le dijo, al salir, a un muchacho sentado frente a la puerta.

—Peter, espera —llamaba Tony su atención, pero el aludido, todo lo contrario seguía en su carrera por alejarse de él, terminando por entrar al baño y encerrarse en un cubículo.

—Tony Stark. Es el jodido Tony Stark —Peter apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta y suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo? Este es el peor lugar para ocultarte.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, Peter vio su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué tiene? Tengo que velar por los intereses de mi empresa. Lo que dije allá era cierto, Peter. Al margen de que me esté moviendo más por mis sentimientos que por tener la cabeza fría, estoy interesado en tu propuesta. He conseguido que el cabeza dura de mi padre accediera a hacer uso de energía renovable para sus nuevos productos, y el plan que has presentado pegaría perfectamente con lo que tengo pensado hacer.

—¿O sea que viniste hasta aquí para oírme hablar?

—No exactamente…

—Tony, ¡me mentiste!

El aludido se dejó enternecer por la forma en que Peter infló sus mejillas.

—Sí, y lo siento. Pero tenía que hacer algo antes de decírtelo. Tenía que tomar las riendas de mi vida. No quería que estuvieras a mi lado si no lo lograba, pero todo lo que hice, todo lo que quiero hacer de ahora en más, es por ti. Es gracias a ti. Encontrarte aquí, así… Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando esos tipos te nombraron, una parte de mí no quería creer que eras tú, pero la otra, lo anhelaba más que nada —Peter lo miraba con la boca abierta. Trataba de decirle algo, pero parecía no poder ser capaz de hacerlo—. Entonces…, ¿vamos a hablar a otro lugar? Voy a romperme algo si trato de bajar hasta dónde estás tú…

Peter salió del cubículo y luego lo hizo Tony. Ambos salieron del baño, bajo la mirada de todos, hasta que finalmente Peter decidió sentarse en un banco en medio del parque frente a la universidad.

—Así que…, Stark…

—Así es.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando no encontraba a ningún Tony Downey en las redes sociales. Me siento un idiota…

—Un licenciado idiota.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —exclamó Peter, incorporándose—. ¡Me fui y ni siquiera sé si ya tengo el título o no!

—Cálmate. Estuviste genial.

Ahí estaba. Esa mirada que hacía que todo pensamiento negativo desapareciera. Ahí estaba. _Su_ Tony.

Peter volvió a sentarse a su lado y besó sus labios. Sentía que tenían el mismo sabor que la primera vez que los había probado: un sabor dulce a crema con un dejo de frutilla.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Yo también —susurró también Tony, acariciando su enrulado cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por haber leído! ^^  
> La verdad es que al tener la historia más o menos en la cabeza, sólo tuve que adaptarla un poco a los _prompts_ que elegí :) ¡Y hace un montón que no escribo _fluff_! Pero espero que toda esa sensación de maripositas en el estómago les haya llegado :3   
> ¡Nos leemos en algún otro fic! ¡Que estén bien! ^3^ *chu~*

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> ¡Hasta mañana! ♡


End file.
